Fired Up
by DisneyDame88
Summary: A Mericcup one shot requested on Tumblr. What happens when Merida and Hiccup get into an argument. This is dedicated to thestoryofmylife3 - thank you for all your support and reviews and I hope you like it!


**Set in a Season AU, where The Big Four have been seasonal spirits since the start of time - they haven't had previous lives. Not in connection to my main story The Final Four.**

* * *

Jack had had enough. He was _dying _here and he bet he knew who was to blame.

Landing in the hidden cove he knew Hiccup and Toothless liked to stay in he called out for the dragon rider.

"Hiccup! Get your scrawny butt over here!"

Hiccup looked up from where he was feeding Toothless. "Jack?" he said in surprise, wiping his hands on his legs.

"Why are you here?"

"THAT" Jack said landing in front of him and pointing up at the sky. "THAT is why I'm here Hiccup. Do you even _see _the sun?! Do you realise how hot it is right now? I'm _dying!"_

"Err…ok" Hiccup raised a querying eyebrow. "And you're here to tell me that because….?"

"Because it's your fault! What have you done to upset Merida now?!" Jack accused.

"Wah?! Me?" he said in surprise.

"Yes. _You._" Jack replied firmly. "You're the only one who can upset her to this extent. The temperature is WAY over what it should be – she must be _fuming._"

"Hey!" Hiccup said defensively "I seem to recall you two have got into quite a few arguments over the years, are you sure it's not something _you've_ done?"

"Oh no no no, don't try blame this on me" Jack shook his finger at him. "Sure we clash from time to time, but that's just her being hot headed and stubborn – it blows over pretty quickly. I can tell that this time it's something more than a little argument and _you-"_he poked Hiccup in the chest "are the only one who can get under her skin like that."

Hiccup stared at him defiantly for a few moments and then sighed, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Ok. We – we might have had a bit of an argument."

"'A bit of an argument' he says" Jack mocked. "Well you can head over to her right now and apologise."

"Huh?!" Hiccup's head shot up with a look of fear and apprehension upon it. "Why do I have to be the one who apologises?"

"Because there is no way she will come by herself and if I try to go anywhere near her with the state she is currently in, I'll probably melt into a puddle." Jack said firmly.

He nodded at Toothless who had snuck up behind Hiccup. "Make sure he gets there ok Toothless?"

The dragon growled in affirmation and before Hiccup knew what was happening he had been thrown onto the dragons back and he had to cling onto the saddle for dear life as Toothless took off into the air.

* * *

Merida was sat in the middle of the desert, drawing shapes absentmindedly in the sand. After nearly setting an entire forest on fire with one of the arrows she was shooting to let loose some steam, Rapunzel had advised her to head somewhere a little less flammable.

"And have you tried drawing instead of constantly shooting things to relieve your stress?" Rapunzel had suggested. "Just a thought!" she had added hurriedly, seeing Merida's fiery look.

Though she had been too angry to acknowledge the other girls suggestion at the time, she always listened to and took on board her friends advice (even if she didn't always let her know that) so she had left her bow with Rapunzel and here she was; drawing shapes in the sand.

"_It is actually strangely therapeutic"_ she admitted to herself.

She heard the thud of something landing behind her, and a yelp as someone fell off their saddle.

"_Though it's probably good for a certain someone's health that I dunnae have me bow on me at the moment."_ She clenched a fistful of sand in her hand, almost melting it into glass with the heat she was radiating.

Standing up and turning to face him, she crossed her arms and glared.

"What do yer what _Hiccup?" _she spat.

He stood up from where Toothless had dumped him, brushing sand off himself and giving the dragon a look.

"_Thanks_ bud" he muttered sarcastically, before taking a deep breath.

"Er…hi…Merida." He mumbled awkwardly, swinging his arms back and forth, unable to make eye contact with her.

She continued to glare at him.

"I…um…just came to say…well Jack wanted…I mean asked…"

"Just say it already will yer?" she said angrily.

"Well, Jack is having real trouble with all this extra heat you're creating so he asked me to come and say sorry to….calm you down?" His voice faded away and got more hesitant as he watched Merida's face. With every word that left his lips her glare got more and more furious until he was actually quite scared.

"CALM ME DOWN?!" She exploded and stormed over until she was right in his personal space. "Oh so yer only came because Jack told yer to, not because you actually had anything worth saying to me?! I don't BELIEVE you Hiccup, you are just…..the most….ARGH!" She threw her hands up in frustration.

"Well what do you WANT me to say?!" Hiccup shouted back, his own temper spiking.

"How about SORRY?!"

"Sorry for WHAT?!"

"How about fer hurting ma feelings?! Fer saying you didn't love me, that you didn't want to be with me, fer making me feel like I was NOTHING?!"

The hurt was radiating from her face now, and she blinked back her tears in frustration.

"I NEVER said that!" Hiccup protested. "I said I couldn't be with you, not that I didn't _want _to!"

"What?!" Merida snapped.

"When you told me you loved me I was the happiest man in the world, but don't you understand? I'm no good for you! Why on earth would you want to be with me? My entire _existence _is for the sole purpose of _killing _everything you spend so much time bringing to life. Summer is life and warmth. Autumn is death and cold winds. How could we ever work? _That's _the only reason I said we couldn't be together; if it was up to me I would never leave your side, but that's what's _wrong _with you, you NEVER listen-"

He was cut off as Merida grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him forwards, crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss that he could literally feel burning his mouth.

"Ah, ouch, Merida, hot!" he pulled back a short way, licking his lips to cool them.

"Oh, right sorry!" She flushed in embarrassment, and immediately reined in the heat she was giving off. "You should know I don't care about all that Seasonal difference stuff Hiccup. You don't kill everything, you put it to sleep, and it comes back right as rain in the Springtime." Her eyes flicked down to his lips that were still wet from where he had licked them. "And er...sorry again about the burning thing."

"Don't worry about it" he gave her a smouldering look that was most unlike him, and made Merida feel a bit weak at the knees. "I have no problem trying again."

He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her close for another kiss. And he planned on never letting go.


End file.
